Casement windows include a sash hinged to a frame or jamb so that by rotation of the handle the window could be moved to an open position or a closed position. Various structures have been suggested to attempt to provide a firm locking of the sash to the frame. Problems exist, however, regarding the window sagging while in the locked as well as the open condition.